


Day #16 - Pieces (Song)

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [16]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: I blameastudyinfic. Go readherOctober insanityhere.mindfluffdecided to join in on the madness too. Their fics starthere.





	Day #16 - Pieces (Song)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

_Run away, run away if you can't speak_  
_Turn a page on a world that you don't need_  
_Wide awake and you're scared that you won't come down now_  
_Didn't I tell you you were gonna break down_  
_Didn't I warn you, didn't I warn you_  
_Better take it easy, try to find a way out_  
_Better start believing in yourself _([Full Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O11UikJigxo))

Nick hadn't intended to come out as bisexual to his parents, it had just happened. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but he really should have known the outcome. It was always going to be that outcome. He was a fool to think otherwise.

After that, the decision to leave his sisters hadn't come easily, the thought of any harm befalling them making him feel physically sick.

It was that thought that had him waiting to see Paddy Whelan, bodyguards flanking the doors and him sitting on an uncomfortable chair outside, like he was waiting for the principal or something. He rehearsed over and over again what he was going to say, but he felt all those words drain out of him when a guard told him he could go in. He'd stood up to Paddy on the first day he'd met him, but he'd never asked anything of him before, only been good at himself following orders. This was completely unchartered territory for him, and as such he was worried.

He narrowly squeezed past the near-identical giant men, somewhat hysterically wondering what it was that they were being fed to make them grow so large. Perhaps it was the mere presence of Paddy that caused them to want to be the best they could be.

"What can I do for you, Nicky?"

Nick swallowed hard, standing awkwardly until Paddy gestured to a chair in front of the impressive desk that he was seated behind.

_I've been essentially thrown out of the house and I'm going to join the marines, but I need my sisters protected, I can't have them go through the hell I've been through. I can't have them alone. I need your help._

"I don't…" He took a deep breath. "I need to leave. I can't work for you anymore." _There. That sounded good enough, right?_

"I see." Paddy replied, not giving anything away in his tone or mannerisms.

"It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done for me Paddy, I do. I just…"

"You need to get out of that fucking house." Paddy said, and it was a statement, not a question. This man knew, hell many people knew, but he was the first man that Nick trusted who could do anything about it, which was why he was here.

"I want to join the marines." Nick said, proudly sitting up straighter. It wasn't what he had intended for his life, hadn't really thought about his life much beyond keeping his sister's safe. He'd have stayed in that house forever if he'd had to, taken seventeen more broken bones and then some, until the old bastard died. Then he'd dance on his fucking grave.

"And you don't want to leave them." Paddy continued to speak in statements, hard and solid truths, with no room for speculation.

"I don't want them unprotected." Nick said firmly. "And I think you can help with that."

Paddy's eyes widened slightly, the boy in front of him constantly surprising him. "And I can't convince you to stay? To work for me? They'll be protected just the same."

Nick shook his head. "I can't Paddy, I'm sorry."

"Always were too moral for your own good." Paddy said, chuckling to himself. "You'll do good in the military. You come back and tell me when you're shipping out. I'll see you off."

Nick couldn't contain his smile, relief and joy both swimming around in his head.

"And don't you worry. Brian O'Flaherty isn't hurting a single hair on their heads."

Nick had absolutely zero doubt that the man would honour his word. He may be a mob boss, but he was never a liar.

It was at that point that he realised he'd do the same. He would never make a promise he couldn't keep.

It was a good family trait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
